Epic
by Quantias
Summary: That night from 'Life in a glass house', it was the start of an epic love story. BROOKEJAKE!
1. Promise Me

Disclaimer: not mine, characters created by mark schwan. Loosely based on the song promise me by cauterize.

A/N: contains spoilers for those who haven't watched Season 1's 'Life in a glass house'.

- - -

Chapter 1

_If this a game, then I don't want to play._

_It means too much to me and you're so_

_far away._

Brooke leaned in towards him,grabbing his upper arm, "Jake, Jake, Jake" she taunted  
and teased at the same time.

He looked at her gorgeous face and tried the best he could  
to hide how nervous he really felt, "Brooke, Brooke, Brooke" he replied, sounding a lot  
cooler than he actually felt.

She pulled him closer to her with his tie, well, he sort of helped her by moving closer  
to her. After all, it wasn't as if a 85 pound girl like Brooke could actually pull a 142  
pounds of muscle toward her with a thin piece of silk.

She smiled drunkenly at him. "I'm drunk, you'll do." For a few crazy moments,  
Jake thought she was going to kiss him and he felt higher than he ever had at  
any game.

"Oh, hey, it's quite an honour, but I got to be somewhere" he said, pulling away  
from her. Oh, she was a temptress, and for more than a few minutes he was tempted  
to shrug off his responsibilities and lose himself in her.

"Oh right, the big mystery." She said, her lips curling in an unhappy smile.  
"What's wrong tonight? Lucas rejects me, you reject me-" Jake cut her off  
before she finished her sentence, "Brooke, I know you're feeling vulnerable  
now. Why don't you let me take you home?"  
For a moment, Brooke let him see right through her, she did look  
caught off guard that he could tell she was feeling this way. Then,  
in a flash, her walls were back up. "Vunerable?" She laughed, then  
gave him the sexiest look he had ever seen a girl wear, "Jake, if you  
want an excuse to take me home just say so."

She paused, "the knight in shining armor thing is kinda cute though."  
And this time, her smile was a one of genuine happiness.

- - -

They drove in silence and that was fine with him  
because it gave him time to think and admire her  
silently like a piece of art, a statue so fragile  
that if he shouted, she might break.

They finally reached her house and Brooke  
leaned over to him, "are you sure you don't  
want to come in?" She whispered huskily  
before kissing him.

Jake felt himself get lost in the kiss, but  
not before he thought to himself, 'I don't  
want to be just another one of her boy toys,  
a meaningless one night stand. I want to  
be in her life, she means to much to me,  
even if this is the first time I've really talked  
to her for more than 5 minutes. I have strong  
feelings for this girl.'

And reluctantly, he pulled away. "Brooke,"  
he said softly, stroking her cheek, "I don't  
want to be just another one night stand. I  
want to be something more than that. This  
would probably freak you out, but I doubt  
you'll remember it tomorrow anyway."

Brooke looked at him and remained silent. They had those  
few moments of silence, sitting in his beat up convertible,  
looking at each other before she drifted off to sleep.

Smiling and sighing at the same time, Jake carried  
the pretty girl up to her room. Tucking her in carefully,  
he kissed her on the forehead, "good night pretty girl"  
he whispered before leaving home to see his daughter.

- - -

A/N: I LOVE BAKE ((: hahaaa. You can e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com if you guys want (;  
bake is the love. Hellooooo. Hee hee.


	2. For What It's Worth

Disclaimer: not mine, characters created by mark schwan. Loosely based on the song promise me by cauterize.

A/N: contains spoilers for those who haven't watched Season 1's 'Life in a glass house'.  
thanks nikki for reviewing!

- - -   
Chapter 2

_But I will wait for you, we can see this through,  
now it's up to you._

Please tell me you feel the same way too. 

Brooke Davis woke up with a hell of a hangover. "What happened last night?  
What did I do?" She wondered aloud, trying to remember. Squinting, she could  
just about recall : causing trouble between Nathan and tutor girl, fighting with  
Peyton after she had lied, getting rejected by Lucas (though that just made him more intriguing to her)  
and... Jake? Memories flooded her mind, her talking to Jake, Jake taking her home... 

And that's where it ended. She couldn't remember what happened after that.  
Sighing, she threw off the covers and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor.  
'Good job, Davis.' She thought to herself sarcastically. Sighing, she changed  
into her school clothes and went to the kitchen to get some asprin.  
'Strange,' she noticed, 'mom actually left something for me?' She opened  
the note next to the food on the table.

_Hey Brooke,_

thought you might need some pancakes to help you get over your hangover (;   
they curing everything, trust me. Hope you're feeling better. 

Jake.

A guy springing for breakfast and he didn't even sleep with her.  
'Now there's something you don't see everyday.'

At first, Brooke hadn't realized how hungry she was until she began  
rapidly devouring the pancakes. 'Mm... good' she thought, slightly greedily.

- - - "Hey Jagielski," she said, smiling seductively as she leaned against the locker next to his.  
"Hey Davis, how's the hang over?" "Bad, but nothing you can't fix," she smiled,  
"So when are you gonna collect your reward?" She asked, slinging her arms around  
his neck and pressing her soft body against his.

Jake pushed her away softly, it wasn't that he didn't want her,  
he did. So badly, but he didn't want to experience any unwanted  
effects that her body might cause him, especially in school. Also,  
he wanted this to be about more than sex.

So, instead of talking, he leaned in and kissed her softly, taking her completley  
by suprise. She kissed him back for a few seconds then pulled away, "what was  
that about?" She asked him. "I like you Brooke, I really do. Not just for sex or  
whatever, but I like you." He confessed, praying that she wasn't gonna laugh  
and reject him.

She laughed. His heart dropped, then she smiled and said, "I'll meet you for dinner tonight."  
She walked away, hips swaying, giving him something to look at because she knew he was  
staring.

- - - 

"Hey P Sawyer. Sorry I was such a bitch." Brooke hugged her best friend,  
"it's okay Brooke.. I'm sorry about the Lucas thing too."  
"Hoes over bros?" Brooke offered, "Hoes over bros." Peyton agreed.  
"Anyway, if you want Lucas, he's totally yours." Peyton confirmed, "I'm so  
not interested in him anymore."

Brooke nodded absently, but her mind was preoccupied by Jake and his smile.

- - -

A/N: I LOVE BAKE ((:  
You can e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com if you guys want (;  



	3. Artist In The Ambulance

Disclaimer: not mine, characters created by mark schwan. Loosely based on the song promise me by cauterize. 

A/N: contains spoilers for those who haven't watched Season 1's 'Life in a glass house'.  
typokween: hahaa. No worries, Leyton is unlikely cos I hate them. Hahaha. Nikki: look out for love triangles! Hahaha (;  
- - -  
Chapter 3

_A simple touch, the look in your eyes, the sound of your voice.  
They do something to me I've never felt but I don't want to leave._

Brooke dolled herself up and donned a sexy black dress that clung to her every curve.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and spun around a few times. 'Let's see if he can  
resist me now.' She thought, smiling in a satisfied way.

She heard a car pulling up and she ran downstairs to meet him. "Hi Jake" she smiled  
"So where're we going?" She would be the last one to admit it aloud, but her heart  
skipped when she saw him.

ake smiled at her cooly, "you'll see."

She stepped into his house, it wasn't as lavish as hers, but it also didn't  
have the cold painful quiet that hers did. His house was a warm and caring  
atmosphere that she had never seen before.

"Brooke, I want you to meet the number one girl in my life."  
This shocked her. The number one girl? So he was a liar, this  
had been all about sex. Albeit, something kinky though. 'Threesome  
much?' Brooke wondered.

Jake went into the room and came out carrying a little girl.  
"This is my daughter, Jenny." He smiled. Brooke felt her  
heart melt. She was so... adorable. Brooke was never much for  
kids, after all, they were noisy and annoying and... so unposh.

But Jake's daughter was sweet and innocent and... Brooke didn't know how to describe her.

"Hi Jenny." Brooke smiled, feeling not like herself.  
The one year old smiled at her innocently and Brooke felt her world light up.  
"Where's her mom?" She asked Jake. He scratched the back of his neck casually,  
"she left me." His voice strained and Brooke could tell that he was trying to sound  
detached and like it didn't matter, but it did.

She studied his strong, handsome face and she could tell that the mother  
of his child had opened a deep wound in him. A wound that hadn't yet shut.  
She touched his face in the most honest and sincere thing she had ever said  
and done, "I'm sorry, Jake." And he could tell that she really was.

- - -

"What's got you so psyched?" Lucas asked Jake, "and don't tell me it's the game tomorrow."  
Jake grinned, "it's this girl I met Luke, she's amazing."

"Cool." Lucas smiled, "anyone I know?" Just as Jake was about to answer him,  
Whitey shouted at them, "Scott and Jageilski, you two gonna run your suicides  
or are you two ladies gonna chatter away like a bunch of girls?!"

"We'll talk later." Lucas promised, but later never came and Jake never told him.

- - -

"Hey pretty girl." A pair of strong arms wrapped around Brooke and pulled her into  
an empty classroom. "Jake!" Brooke shrieked and wrapped her arms around him,  
pulling him into a long kiss. Once they pulled apart, he asked her, "how was your day?"

"Pretty good." Brooke nodded. "Do you want me to send you home?" He asked.  
"Nah, it's okay." Brooke shrugged, "I drove to school, so my car's here and Peyton  
and I are going to a party later." Jake looked skeptical, "a party?" Brooke nodded.

"Okay." Jake answered sounding bummed.

- - -

Jake wanted to tell Brooke that he was falling for her, that he wanted her  
to be his girlfriend, but it looked like it was going to have to wait till  
another day as she took of to one of her wild parties, he could only  
pray that she would be alright.

Even though they'd only gone out once, he could see something special  
between them. Yesterday, she'd gotten all dolled up, but in the end he  
just taken her home because, after all, Jenny came first. But seeing how  
Brooke was with Jenny just made him love her alittle more.

She'd really let her guard down and for the first time, he saw the real  
Brooke Davis, who was as beautiful on the inside as she was out. More  
so, actually. Once he put Jenny to bed though, Brooke went back to  
being false Brooke again, she started making out with him and pulling  
their clothes off. As much as he wanted to, he pulled away.

"Brooke, it doesn't have to be like this you know?" He whispered, his  
face inches from hers. "I'm not gonna pressure you or anything. Let's  
take this slow okay?" She smiled at him, "but Jake! I really want to!"  
She whined and threw a fuss about it, but he could tell she was  
probably happy that a guy wanted her instead of just her body and  
fabulous looks.

That night, he held her in his arms and they'd watched a B-list  
movie that had never made it to the cinemas. Of course, he  
didn't pay attention to the show. His mind was racing, every  
detail of Brooke, he took it in, her arms, her immaculate skin,  
the slight goosebumps on her arms which made him hug her tigther.

Jake's thoughts were broken when Peyton Sawyer accidentally bumped  
into him. "Oh hey Jake!" She smiled brightly at him, "sorry." He nodded and told her it  
was okay as she went on her way. His mind was still filled with thoughts  
of Brooke.

They were worlds apart, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with her.

- - -

Brooke kissed him. She didn't know his name, but she kissed him anyway.  
That's what it was like. He was hot, she was hot, they made out and had sex.  
The end. But she didn't know why, at the back of her head she felt so guilty.  
It wasn't like Jake and her were an item or that she owed him anything. She  
was Brooke Davis, she had her fun and she wouldn't be tied down.

She pulled away from the boy she was making out with to look for Peyton.  
She found her in a room, drugged. "Peyton," she shook her urgently, "Peyton!  
Wake up!" Just then, a dark haired boy walked into the room. "Hey! What're you  
doing with my girlfriend?" he exclaimed. "Back off jerk! She's my best friend."

Brooke screamed loudly and the guy gave her a worried look and ran off instantly.  
Brooke talked to the host and the host soon cleared everyone out. A med student  
soon confirmed that Peyton just needed to sleep it off to feel better.

Brooke called Lucas, since she was the only one she could think of at that moment.  
Anyway, she reasoned with herself, Jake would be home taking care of his daughter.  
He didn't have the time to go around rescuing random girls.

- - -

Her phone rang loudly, "Hello?" Brooke asked sleepily.  
"Hey Brooke, I just wanted you to know that I had a lot of fun talking to you the other night.  
And I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Hook, line and sinker. Here was  
the guy she had been chasing for the past two weeks asking her for a date? How could she say no?

"I'll let you know the time and place." She promised.

- - -

Brooke kissed him, "hey gorgeous." Jake smiled at her, "I'm glad you came."  
His smile sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, "glad to be here, gorgeous.  
Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jake ran a hand threw his  
brown hair nervously, this was a pretty big step and he wasn't sure whether  
or not to let her in. She mattered so much to him, but there were stil the risks  
there. He had to think twice, to be extra careful. Once for himself and once for Jenny.

He took a deep breath, "Brooke, I want us to be exclusive. I'm falling for you,  
and I want us to be together." Brooke looked into his light brown eyes searching  
and trying to tell whether or not he was sincere. One part of her told her to just be  
with him because she was drawn to his sweet-ness and how different he was from  
other guys.

Yet, another part of her wanted to be closed off and not let him in. What if he hurt her?  
What if she wasn't smart enough or good enough for him? Deep down, Brooke knew  
she was shallow and didn't have much to offer him other than all things physical.

"Jake, I'm scared." She admitted. He touched her face softly, "Brooke, don't be."  
They kissed and they pulled away, "I take that as a yes." Jake said happiness shining  
in his eyes. "I love you Brooke."

- - -

A/N: I LOVE BAKE ((:  
You can e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com if you guys want (;


	4. Dead On Arrival

Disclaimer: not mine, characters created by mark schwan. Loosely based on the song promise me by cauterize.

A/N: contains spoilers for those who haven't watched Season 1's 'Life in a glass house'.

I feel like I kinda rushed the last chapter and thus it didn't turn out too nice.. ):

But I'm just so eager to write this story, y'know? Hahaha. Cos i love bake so much:D

- - -

Chapter 4

_Looks like it's happened to me once again._

_Things are over before they started, another goodbye._

_Unless you want to try... Then I promise you, I'll try. _

Brooke stared at Jake, her mouth dropping open. No guy had ever told her he loved her before. It was weird, in a good way. But somehow, she felt that she still couldn't really let go of her insecurities. Anyway, it's not like she'd given him an answer yet, right?

Brooke smiled at him without saying anything, trying to hide the turmoil in her head and heart. He read her like an open book, "Brooke, it's okay if you're not ready, but you should know, I love you. And the rest, it's up to you." He smiled his rakish devil-may-care smile, and Brooke felt her heart melt.

Brooke smiled and they began kissing, she peeled off her top and started unbuttoning his shirt... Just then, Jake's phone rang, ruining the moment. "Hello?" He listened, "yeah okay. I'm on my way." He turned to her, "Brooke, I'm sorry, I gotta go." He kissed her forehead and left the room before she could say anything.

Brooke sat in stunned silence. This was unbelievable, what could've been so important that he'd leave her half naked in a hotel room in the middle of the night?!

- - -

"Hey gorgeous, so are you gonna bid on me later tonight?" Nathan Scott slid up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Brooke glanced up at him flirtariously, "maybe." She answered. Brooke and Nathan made sense. She was the cheerleading captain, he was the basketball captain, it was like destiny. They'd definitely had lots of fun being friends with benefits, but she was with Jake now, and she was going to try and stay faithful to him. She owed him that much. (Though she still thought he owed her an explanation for disappearing on her last night.)

Nathan touched her exposed hip bone and leaned in towards her, "we'll have fun okay." As he walked away, he whispered in her ear, "tell Peyton I said hi." And walked away. She let herself look at him, 'damn, he was sexy.' She thought.

"Brooke Davis, did I just see you flirting with Nathan Scott?" Peyton asked, pretending to be shocked. "What? Peyton, you know how good in bed he is, you dated him for a year and a half." It was true, Nathan and Peyton had dated but they'd both broken up when they decided that being friends with benefits was a better option for them.

Peyton laughed, "yeah. That's true. So who're you bidding on tonight?" She asked, linking arms with her bestfriend. "Me?" Brooke acted aloof, "I'm not sure. We'll see I guess. Meet you there?" Peyton nodded and Brooke headed to her next class.

- - -

"Bye Brooke and Peyton! See you guys around!" Peyton and Brooke waved at their friend Haley as she left with her boyfriend Chris.Chris had been auctioned off for a good $75 and he was only the fifth boy. "And next up, we have Tedi Rays!" Whitey announced from his stand on the podium. "Hey Brooke, I need to go use the toilet. I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Brooke nodded and her best friend walked off. Tedi was sold for $68, and Brooke was bored. She checked the list for it's next boy. It was Jake! Her heart sped up, ready with her $200 to buy him for the night. Jake came out and instantly a girl shouted, "$50!"

Brooke heard them all around her, "$85!" She heard herself shout, "$100!"

"$112.83!" Who was bidding against her? Brooke looked around and saw Peyton. What, Peyton Sawyer, her best friend, bidding on Jake? In Brooke's shock, she didn't hear Whitey asking for the last few and just like that, Peyton won Jake, Brooke's boy, for the whole night.

Looks like she was going to bid on Nathan after all.

- - -

"Brooke! Can I talk to you for a second?" Jake asked, seeing his girlfriend with Nathan. She smiled uncertainly, "yeah sure" and excused herself, the two of them walked into a corner to talk. "What's up?" She was forcing a smile of guilt, he could tell.

"Why didn't you bid on me?" He asked, trying not to be too fierce or demand anything of her, though inside he was going crazy. Brooke shrugged, "look... Peyton bid on you and I think she's into you... and we said hoes over bros and..." Brook began babbling incoherently.

"So what are we now?" Jake asked, "are we exclusive? Am I just another one of your boy toys? Cos I don't want to be just another guy, Brooke. I want to be in your life. I want to mean something more than just sex to you."

Brooke laughed at him, "do you know how much you sound like a girl?" He looked at her in a serious way, with tenderness laced in it, "Brooke, I love you." He said softly. This sobered her up, "Jake, I'm sorry. Let's just keep us quiet for now okay? I'll be faithful to you though, I promise. But let's be a secret first, so I can tell Peyton on my own."

He nodded and hugged her. "God, Jake, I love you." She whispered, hoping he hadn't heard. But when she saw his gorgeous smile, she was glad he did. "I love you too, pretty girl." And making sure that no one was looking, he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come over after midnight?"

She showed him her dimples, "you've got it, boyfriend" she whispered huskily.

- - -

"Hey Jake." Peyton nodded her head, acknowledging him. "Hey Peyton," he answered, trying to be as nice as he possibly could to her, despite what Brooke was thinking about Peyton being into him, "cool shoes." He pointed out. She looked at her shoes, then at his and laughed.

"Yeah, aren't we just the coolest couple around?" She laughed, "so where do you wanna go?" Jake shrugged, "I'm up for anything. Aren't you supposed to be the one choosing, anyway?" Peyton smiled at him and put her hands in the pockets of her black pants, "we'll there's this club with all kindsa music.. and if you wanna go."

He nodded, "that'd be cool."

- - -

"Let's go to Dust!" Theresa suggested. Dust was the newest club in town, and it would be fun for all of them to check it out. "Sure," Nathan nodded. Brooke smiled, pretending to be happy and excited with it all. The truth was though, she missed Jake. And she was going crazy wondering what he was currently doing with Peyton.

"Earth to Brooke, Brooke, you there?" Nathan asked, snapping her out of it. "Oh yeah." Brooke nodded, "let's go party!" Lucas smirked at her, standing next to Theresa, "Brooke Davis' famous words." She stuck out her tongue at him and he smiled at her.

- - -

Brooke was bothered. Something just didn't feel right. She was, well, she had no idea where she was. She had so many drinks, she didn't know what the hell was going on. She stumbled around, trying to look for Nathan to take her home. She bumped into a guy from behind, "Nathan?" she asked groggily.

The guy turned around and help on to her. Suprise, suprise, it was Lucas. "Hey Brooke" he smiled, "had a little too much to drink?" He asked, sounding concerned. Brooke stared at him drunkenly, "Lucas... help me find Nathan. He's my boy toy. Tell him to take me homeeeeee." She slurred. Lucas nodded, "sure. Give me a few minutes."

Lucas came back with Nathan. "Hey Brooke, I'm not ready to leave yet. Mind if Lucas takes you home?" Brooke nodded and Nathan leaned down and kissed her, "you're now a free agent." She whispered to him. Nathan grinned, "I guess we'll have to hook up some other time right?" Brooke smiled at him, "you can count on it, sexy."

- - -

"So you having fun?" Peyton asked Jake, glancing at him through her blonde curls. Jake nodded, "the music scene is cool." Peyton smiled at him sincerely, "I'm glad that you're into the same stuff that I am." She moved in closer to him, "I'm actually kinda cold, could you..." She left the question hanging but made it clear that she wanted Jake to hug her.

Instead, Jake shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her, keeping his distance. Peyton may have been pretty, but he was with Brooke and Brooke meant the world to him. He wouldn't lead Peyton on or let her believe that anything could happen because he was loyal to Brooke.

"I can't tell you lies, even after all these years, I still cry." The singer finished his last line and everyone cheered. "Well, I guess we'd better get going." Jake helped Peyton to her feet and walked out with her back to his truck. When they were outside her house, Peyton leaned over and kissed him long and hard, "you can come in if you want" she breathed.

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I kinda have plans. Sorry." He tried to make his words as kind as possible since he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She nodded and put her hands into her jacket pockets, "yeah, sure okay. Whatever. Bye Jake."

- - -

"Lucas!" Brooke giggled, "stop it!" Lucas continued to tickle her harder, "come on Brooke! Give it up! Tell me!"

"Okay! Okay!" Brooke gasped, tears of laughter in her eyes, "I used to call squirrels 'squillers' okay?" Lucas laughed at her, "Brooke, you're so unique." He teased. Brooke frowned, something was wrong between her and Lucas, but she wasn't sure what. She was on her bed, Lucas on top of her, Jake was her boyfriend. Yes, this was wrong, but it felt so good.

Without warning, Lucas kissed her. Brooke returned his kiss, forgetting everything and losing herself in his kiss, letting the alcohol take over her brain and body.

- - -

Outside in the cold, the boy who loved her more than any other looked through her window and felt his heart break.

A/N: I LOVE BAKE ((:

You can e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com if you guys want (;


	5. It's All Coming Back To Me

Disclaimer: not mine, characters created by mark schwan. Loosely based on the song promise me by cauterize.  
A/N: contains spoilers for those who haven't watched Season 1's 'Life in a glass house'.

Sorry this has taken kinda long. Busyy ): haha.

- - -

Chapter 5

_A warm embrace;  
it's been a while since I've seen your pretty face.  
If you would let me, I don't think I would ever leave this place._

_  
Every shared night just feels so right  
when I wake up with you in my arms, staring into my eyes._

Tell me that you'll be waiting.

"Brooke, I saw you kissing Lucas last night." He spoke quietly and calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal or as if he wasn't affected. The words rang in her ears and sounded like a screaming accusation, 'how could you do that to me?' He didn't say it, but the question hung in the air.

Brooke was shocked and she hesitated, then shrugged, "I did what I did. I'm sorry Jake." The words rang in his ears, 'it's not a big deal to her,' he realized, 'even after everything, she still doesn't get the concept of being faithful.'

"I can't deal with this Brooke, I can't. I owe it to Jenny and myself. You know what? You get your act together, cos I can't be that sucker who's always waiting around the corner for you. We're through."

Brooke was stung and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Jake sounded so bitter, so hurt and so angry. She wanted to cry, but somehow, she just couldn't manage to, "I'm sorry Jake." She managed to choke out. 'I'm sorry, I love you. I'm sorry, I can't say it.' She thought miserably.

He walked out on her. "Bye Brooke."

- - -

Seven years later:

"Did you ever feel that we could've been epic?"

"Epic?"

"Yeah, you know, epic. An epic love story. Something that transcended time and space and..." he trailed off.

"Jake, I never knew you were such a closet romantic." She teased.

He smiled sadly, wistfully, "no one writes songs about the ones that come easy. I wish things had been easier for us."

Twenty four year old Brooke Davis smiled at him, casually sipping her wine, "if we had gotten together, who knew whether or not we'd be here now? It might have affected our careers."

"True," Jake nodded, "but don't you ever wonder?" Brooke didn't answer him but to herself she thought, 'everyday.'

Jake was now the famous frontman of the ever popular band, the great escape and Brooke had her own fashion lined, named after herself. Brooke by Brooke Davis, classy and simplistic. She'd seen Lucas around earlier, he and Nathan were playing in the NBA.

Lucas and tutor girl were engaged! Brooke could barely believe it, she had known they were best friends but hadn't had a clue about them. The star of the basketball team and the weird star of the after school tutoring program? That made no sense at all.

Her former best friend Peyton Sawyer already had twins by Nathan Scott, but they had yet to be married. She and Peyton would've remained friends, but they'd drifted apart when Peyton had gone after Jake. Brooke had never told Peyton about herself and Jake though, so she couldn't really blame her. Yet, she also couldn't help thinking that if Peyton had been less self-absorbed and a better friend, she'd have known something was up.

Brooke had cried for days and become withdrawn and silent after that. And no matter what anyone said, make up could only do _so_ much for swollen eyes.

- - -

"So I'll see you at Haley's wedding?" Jake asked awkwardly, trying to fill in the silence. Brooke came out of her own world that she had previously been lost in. "You can count on it Jageilski." She said, recovering quickly and giving him a sexy wink.

Jake smiled as she walked away, giving him an eyeful. Somethings would never change.

- - -

"I love you." Nathan kissed her, "mother of my kids, most beautiful woman here by far, I love you Peyton." Peyton smiled at him, "I love you too Nate."

"So... when are we ever gonna get married?" He asked, asking the same question that he had asked her for the last four years. She sighed, "Nathan.. you know that marriage would only affect both our careers.."

"We have two kids together Peyton! I'd say marriage wouldn't make that big a difference."

"Then why do you wanna get married to me so bad for?" Peyton asked angrily, "you've got sex for free, you should be happy!"

Nathan paled, "you know it's not about that for me Peyton! I **love** you. I want everyone to know, I want to be your husband, I want to share my life with you."

- - -

A/N: I LOVE BAKE ((:

You can e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com if you guys want (;


	6. Love Will Find A Way

Disclaimer: not mine, characters created by mark schwan. Loosely based on the song 'shine' by cauterize.  
A/N: contains spoilers for those who haven't watched Season 1's 'Life in a glass house'.

I'm sorry, this has really taken a long time for me to update, I make no excuses except that I've been busy. Hahaha, at least I'm still continuing, yes? (:

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it (:

- - -

Chapter 6

_Just for that moment time stood still.  
Nothing mattered but the thrill of things to come  
and never knowin' where your goin'._

Peyton stared back at Nathan, searching his eyes, looking for signs of any lies or signs of truth. She sighed, 'when is he ever gonna get off my back about the marriage thing?' she wondered.

"Look, Nathan, I can't marry you. I can't be Mrs Nathan Scott the homemaker slash Mrs Brady Bunch, I can't and more importantly, I won't. That's not who I am so you can stop trying to force me to become that!" She blurted out impetuously.

Nathan's eyes widened in shock and his voice dropped to a whisper, "is that what you think I want of you? Do you think if we get married we have to be a Brady Bunch? Look Peyton, I'm not saying we're not gonna fight like we're doing now, I'm not saying we'll be perfect but I want us to be a family. You, me, Will and Emma. A family, a regular one that drives each other crazy but loves each other in the end." His voice was tender and shaky at the same time. He gave her a smile, trying to be encouraging.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Peyton asked, grasping at straws.

"We'll never know unless we try, right?"

He had her there.

- - -

"Oh my God, Brooke! I still can't believe this is happening! Lucas and I, getting married, it's all so perfect. Do you know, my life is so perfect?" Tutor girl asked Brooke, spinning around Brooke's expensive suite.

Brooke forced a smile, "that's so great." Inwardly, she sighed. Trust Lucas to work his charm on her and convince her to do his fiance's wedding dress. "It would mean so much to her" he had explained.

Well, thanks to her being a sucker for sexy guys with sexier smiles, Brooke had agreed and was now forced to listen to Tutor girl drone on and tell Brooke the story which she didn't want to hear, how 'everything was working out for her and she was so happy'.

It wasn't a story Brooke would want to here at anytime, particularly now that she was more pro-career, anti-relationships. Her lips curled up in a secretive smile, all that could possibly be on it's way to changing though. She was going on a date with Jake! Jake Jageilski!

He mysteriously had a bouquet of expensive orchids delivered to her hotel suite the day after the gathering, with a tag attached saying,

_Pretty girl, I'm going crazy. I just can't wait till the wedding to see you. I made reservations at the Ritz. My chauffeur will pick you up from your hotel at 8? Sorry for my presumptuous-ness. I'll be waiting, I hope you show. If not I'll just go home when the restaurant chases me away. Please don't let that happen (;_

_Love, J._

He had signed it love! Maybe it was true that she'd get a second chance with him. He was just so adorable, it was hard to imagine he kept himself so down to eath even after becoming a rock star. He was extravagant but who could blame him? They were young, rich and gorgeous, they should indulge whenever they could! Her heart soared and she chided herself for feeling like a thirteen year old with a crush. He just made her feel so high.

Tutor girl spotted Brooke's smile and mistook it for enthusiasm, "I know! Isn't it great?! Thank you Brooke, you really are the most awesome designer in the world." She hugged Brooke and Brooke hugged her back, too estatic from thinking about Jake to care.

"Whoa, am I interrupting a potential girl on girl moment?" Lucas Scott walked in casually and dropped himself onto the suite's expensive couch with casual grace. "Lucas, how did you get in here?" Tutor girl shrieked, "you're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding!"

Lucas grinned lazily, "Brooke slipped me her key and told me to feel free to come in." Brooke hit him playfully, "you pig! I did no such thing!" Lucas smiled, "okay, fine. I had my ways and they were mostly legal, I promise."

- - -

"Hey baby, daddy's back."

"Daddy!" Seven year old Jenny Jageilski ran up to her father and hugged him as he stooped to embrace his beautiful sandy haired daughter. He kissed the top of her forehead, "were you a good girl?"

"Yes I was." Jenny smiled angelically, "mommy even gave me a lollipop 'cause I was good!"

Jake smiled, "that's great angel! Where is mommy?" He looked around his apartment. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, finding Nikki there. "Hey Nikki, thanks a lot for taking care of Jenny for me today."

Nikki shrugged, her gaunt shoulders seemingly weary. "Its alright," she smiled, "I'm glad to get to see her anyway. You've still got her for another four months and I have my other three little monsters at home."

After high school, Jake and Nikki had finally stopped feuding like kids and had decided to be more grown up. They agreed to each have custody of Jenny for half a year. Nikki had met a guy from her college, Hank, he was a simple nice guy and had been really changed her for the better. She wasn't the girl she had been a couple of years ago.

"Well, I've got to be going now. Bye Jake."

He bid her goodbye and scooped Jenny up in his arms. "So angel, did you miss daddy today?" He asked, carrying her around. "Daddy!" Jenny shrieked, "put me down! I wanna watch more TV, daddy!"

"No honey, it's time for bed, go get changed."

Jenny widened her angelic brown eyes and begged, "please daddy, please? Just a minute more?"

Jake sighed, "alright, maybe just one more show."

"Yay!" Jenny threw her little arms up in the air triumphantly and Jake hugged his daughter. He didn't see how he could love his little girl anymore than he already did.

- - -

Brooke's room was a mess. A bomb shelter. It was crazy! She had dresses strewn all over the place and she couldn't choose what to wear. She flipped through her Brooke by Brooke Davis dresses.

Black, red, red, black, white, red, black, black, orange, yellow, white, pink, red, red, blue, purple. God! What was she going to wear? What kind of dress was appropriate to wear on a date with the guy whom you dated, then cheated on and whom your ex-best friend had fallen in love with while you were dating him?

Sighing, she finally settled on a white sheer dress. It was low cut and pleated over the bust, a white layer of lace covering her shoulders and chest for 'pretend' modesty, the skirt ended off a few inches below her ass but more lace went to a few inches above her knees for more 'pretend' modesty.

She slipped on a pair of black and red heels, a red necklace and grabbed a dark red clutch to match and make herself look less bridal. The effect was devastating if she did say so herself. It was very 'innocent and bridal meets slutty goth'.

She pinned her hair to the side and used her trademark dark red lipstick to finish up her makeup. Spinning around once more in front of her mirror, Brooke was good to go. She crossed her legs in the large suede arm chair in the suite and waited.

She wasn't kept too long, minutes later, her doorbell ring. "Who is it?" She called, already smiling to herself.

"Brooke it's Haley! I really need to talk to you."

Brooke frowned. 'Tutor girl? What was she doing here?' she wondered.

She opened the door to see tutor girl standing at her door, hair a mess, clothes a disaster and in tears. Brooke was tempted to ask her what happened but decided she didn't want to know. Tutor girl walked into Brooke's suite.

"Oh, Brooke! It's terrible," she wailed, "I went for lunch with my friend Marvin today and I saw Lucas at the restaurant holding hands with a redhead!" She sobbed, hugging Brooke and crying on Brooke's dress.

Needless to say, Brooke was horrified. How was she going to clean the dress? How was she supposed to go on a date covered in snot? And why did tutor girl sound like she was having an asthma attack?

Sighing, Brooke sat down with tutor girl and said, "calm down. We can talk about this. I mean, just cause Lucas was holding hands with some redhead in a restaurant doesn't mean they're dating. Maybe she's just his cousin or something. Did you talk to him?"

Tutor girl sobbed harder, "they left and I pretended like I didn't see and kept on eating but they kissed on the lips!"

"Okay-" Brooke began then was cut off because the doorbell rang.

Tutor girl looked up, "aw, Brooke, I'm sorry. Were you expecting company?"

Brooke sighed, "well, yeah." She walked to the door and answered it.

Jake stood on her door step, looking positively yummy in a dark red shirt with a black blazer and a bouquet of roses the same colour as his shirt and her clutch. Brooke sighed to herself, 'aw, how perfect was he?'

"Hey Brooke," Jake smiled, "you look fantastic."

This, Brooke knew, was a lie. Her hair was messy from hugging tutor girl, her dress was wet and snot covered, she looked terrible but he still looked at her as if he had never seen a more beautiful woman and that couldn't be true.

Jake was a rockstar! He dated models. Brooke was a designer. As hot as she was, she knew she couldn't compare to Gisele. Maybe she was hotter than Kate and Cindy but she was far from being a beautiful Brazilian bombshell. Those abnormally tall skinny girls. Urgh.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Jake. Haley just showed up and she's kinda upset. Do you wanna take a rain check or maybe wait awhile?"

"Sure." Jake turned away, "I'll just give these to my other date."

The smile fell off Brooke's face and he turned back and laughed at her. "I was kidding Brooke! I'll be happy to come in and talk with you guys." Brooke smiled and bit the inside of her lip nervously, "you sure? It's not really anybody's idea of a great date."

"Hey, it's alright. I promise."

"You're the best Jake." She stepped forward and hugged him.

- - -

A/N: That's all for now! Drop a review, you know what to do (;


End file.
